Heavenly Days
by alkadmist
Summary: Chapter 3 Update! Sebuah kisah tentang Hinata -si wanita misterius yang ditabraknya- yang mengubah hari-hari Naruto menjadi lebih baik.. Naruto POV, AR, OOC. Read and Review, onegai..
1. 1

**Naruto **belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

Friendship and Romance

**Warning!** Naruto POV, AU, OOC, Typos, Missing Text, Etc.

**...**

Story line by **Timochin**

* * *

Malam ini bulan bersinar dengan terangnya, menampakan cahaya lembut untuk menyinari bumi. Kerlap-kerlip bintang menambah kesan malam yang indah. Membuat semua makhluk hidup yang ada dibumi terkagum akan pesonanya.

Namun, sepertinya tidak semua makhluk dibumi menikmati malam yang indah ini. Nyatanya, seorang pemuda bermanik sewarna dengan langit ini tengah terduduk disebuah taman sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal dengan keras.

"Kenapa aku harus merasakan hal ini.." Lirihnya sangat pelan. Bahkan orang-orang disekitarnya pun tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda ini tengah berbicara.

Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air matanya telah tumpah..

|H|E|A|V|E|N|L|Y| |D|A|Y|S|

Semoga hari ini ten..

_"__Minato! Kenapa kau selalu pulang terlambat?!"_ Teriak seseorang dari luar kamarku.

_Haahh.. _Lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kedua orang tuaku. Semenjak _tousan_ sering lembur kerja, _kaasan_ selalu saja marah-marah. Tentang alasan mengapa selalu lembur, atau alasan mengapa _tousan_ tidak lagi makan bersama.

Benar-benar membuatku muak.

_"__Kau tahu sendiri 'kan alasannya Kushina. Perusahaanku sedang mengalami penurunan." _

_"__Tapi 'kan setidaknya kau bisa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu!"_

_"__Tadi aku sedang rapat dengan Shion Corp.. Tidak sempat, Kushina"_

_PLAK!_

_"__Dasar pembohong! Aku tahu, sebenarnya tadi kau sedang bersama Shion bukan! Bahkan kau sedang makan malam bersamanya!"_

_"__Tidak! Bukan seperti itu! Lagipula siapa lelaki yang kemarin mengantarkanmu pulang, HAH!"_

BRAK!

Dengan sengaja aku membuka pintu dengan keras. Sampai membuat pintu itu menabrak dinding. Tepat setelah itu, mereka terdiam.

"Lanjutkan obrolan kalian." Ucapku dengan sinis tanpa melihat mereka. Lalu aku melangkah menuju tempat dimana jaketku disimpan.

"N-naru.."

"Aku akan keluar. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian." Lanjutku memotong pembicaraan _kaasan_. Setelah itu aku membuka pintu, dan keluar.

_"__Lihat, Minato! Naruto menjadi seperti itu. Ini semua sa-salahku.. hiks.."_

Samar-samar, aku mendengar _kaasan _mulai menangis. Cukup. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ini semua benar-benar menyakitkan mendengar setiap malam mereka bertengkar terus. Khayalanku tentang malam yang damai dan penuh suka cita, benar-benar sudah lenyap.

**...**

Hey.. Malam ini sangat indah ya.. Bulan bersinar dengan terang, bintang-bintangpun tak kalah bersinarnya. Ditambah cahaya dari setiap bangunan, bumi semakin bersinar ditengah kegelapan malam. Sangat cocok untung berjalan-jalan bersama keluarg-ga..

Hey.. Kenapa mereka selalu meributkan hal yang belum tentu benar adanya? Kenapa mereka selalu tidak memperdulikanku? Kenapa mereka selalu.. selalu.. _Arrggh!_

_Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Jalanku mulai cepat seiring detak jantungku yang terus meningkat. Sampai akhirnya aku berlari, mencoba untuk menerobos jalan yang ramai. Meski sebenarnya aku ingin menenangkan jantungku, tapi entah mengapa yang ada dipikiranku saat ini adalah berlari. Melarikan diri, eh? Entah, aku tidak peduli.

Tiba-tiba.. BRUK!

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku yang tertunduk. Mencoba untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Ya ampun! Aku telah menabrak seorang wanita tak bersalah! Kenapa aku harus menabrak wanita disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini? Sial!

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihat anda tadi, maaf." Ucap wanita itu sambil tertunduk.

T-tunggu.. Bukankah aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena sudah menabrakya? Tapi kenapa malah dia yang meminta maaf? Ini membuatku semakin bersalah.

"Tidak, aku yang salah. Maafkan aku sudah menabrakmu. Sini, biar aku bantu." Ucapku sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum. Terpaksa sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kemudian aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya agar bisa berdiri kembali. "Umm, terima kasih ba.." Ucapannya terhenti ketika melihatku. Matanya melebar, seolah mengatakan ia tidak percaya apa yang telah ia lihat. Dan tentu saja itu membuatku bingung. Apa aku terlihat begitu menyeramkan? Tapi entah mengapa, aku tidak memperdulikannya. Bukankah setelah ini aku bisa melanjutkan 'aktivitas'ku?

"Kau terlihat murung." Ucapnya kembali setelah ia tersadar, mungkin? Ohh.. ternyata hanya itu _toh_. Tapi, hey! Kenapa dia bisa tahu aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik? Apakah wajahku mengatakannya dengan jelas bahwa aku sedang mengalami malam yang buruk?

"Mau ikut sebentar denganku? Hitung-hitung sebagai tanda perminta maafanku." Ucapnya lagi. Kali ini ia tersenyum lembut.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik. Tapi melihatnya yang menatapku sambil memohon membuatku tidak bisa menolak ajakannya. T-tapi, aku juga ingin menyendiri. Bagaimana ini?

"Hanya sebentar.." Ucapnya sambil terus memohon. "B-baiklah.." Ucapku agak canggung dan.. sedikit tidak percaya, mungkin? Entahlah. Tapi, wajar bukan? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengajakku untuk ikut dengannya. Itulah yang membuatku semakin ragu.

Akhirnya kami berjalan beriringan menuju suatu tempat yang aku kenali. Tempat yang menjadi salah satu daftar tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi saat ini. Tempat favoritku ketika aku sedang bersedih. Tempat itu adalah.. taman. Ketika malam tiba, taman akan menjadi sepi. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang datang. Karena itu, tempat ini sangat cocok untuk menyendiri. Ditambah taman ini sangat luas. Jadi kemungkinan akan diganggu kecil.

**...**

Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya. Dan menoleh padaku. "Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan pergi ke sana." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah mesin minuman kaleng. Aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu, dia pergi dengan sedikit berlari.

Pandanganku aku edarkan ke keseliling taman. Tanpa ragu-ragu, aku langsung berjalan menuju sebuah kursi taman yang berada tidak jauh dariku ketika aku melihatnya. Kemudian aku menduduki kursi itu. Seketika saja pekiranku melayang kembali pada kejadian di rumah.

Padahal dulu mereka sangat akur. Meskipun ibu selalu marah-marah, tapi pada akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama. Meskipun ayah selalu telat pulang, tapi ibu tetap memikirkan hal yang positif tentang ayah. Meskipun aku selalu tidak mendengar perkataan ibu, ibu tidak pernah menangis seperti tadi. Tapi kenapa sekarang ibu selalu memikirkan yang tidak benar dengan ayah? Kenapa sekarang ayah tidak bisa meredakan ibu yang sedang marah-marah? Kenapa..

"Kenapa aku harus merasakan hal ini.." Aku bergumam dengan sangat lirih, atau mungkin terdengar bisikan? Tanpa aku sadari, tanganku terkepal kuat. Tubuhku bergoncang hebat. Juga, air mataku berhasil lolos dari bendungan. Sungguh, ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku hanya ingin kembali seperti dulu. Kembali menjadi keluarga normal, bukan seperti ini.

Apakah aku membuat kesalahan sehingga _Kami-sama_ memberikan cobaan yang begitu berat padaku. Apa salahku? Apakah aku selalu tidak mendengarkan perkataan ibu? Kalau begitu, kumohon, maafkan aku _Kami-sama_. Aku berjanji akan mendengarkan perkataan ibu. Dan aku akan melakukan apa yang ibu suruh padaku. Tapi, kumohon kembalikan keluargaku seperti semula..

Aku meremas-remas rambutku. Mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dihati. Mataku tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan cairan. Sangat menyedihkan.. Tapi tiba-tiba saja..

PLUK!

Sebuah sapu tangan menempel pada lenganku. "Kau menangis. Ini pakailah," ucapnya tersenyum lembut. Saat aku lihat, ternyata dia adalah wanita tadi yang aku tabrak. Kemudian aku mengambil sapu tangannya. Dengan cepat aku menghapus air mataku. Sebenarnya ini sungguh memalukan. Aku terlihat lemah dihadapan wanita ini. Sial!

"Ini untukmu. Malam ini begitu dingin. Dengan jaket setipis itu, kau pasti kedinginan 'kan?" Ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah minuman kaleng hangat. Setelah aku menerimanya, dia duduk disampingku dan meminum minumannya.

"Terima kasih. Seharusnya aku yang melakukan ini, aku yang menabrakmu." Ucapku. Memang seharusnya begitu bukan? Tapi malah dia yang seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku tidak terpaksa kok." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Mata tanpa pupilnya, kini sedang menatap langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Melihat itu, aku pun tidak sanggup untuk tidak melakukan apa yang ia lakukan. Karena aku tahu, malam ini adalah malam yang indah. Tapi tak seindah hatiku sekarang.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, umm.. _ano_.." Ucapanku terhenti ketika mengingat bahwa aku tidak tahu namanya. "Hinata. Panggil saja aku Hinata. Maafkan aku tidak memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya, aku benar-benar lupa." Aku menggelengkan kepala tanda aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. "Terima kasih, Hinata. Kau benar-benar baik. Dan namaku, Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto, salam kenal." Ucapku kembali.

"Umm. Salam kenal, Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa, ketika aku melihat senyumannya, pipiku terasa panas. Atau.. Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya.

Tepat setelah acara berkenalan itu selesai, kami terdiam. Menikmati hembusan angin yang terasa dingin memasuki pori-pori tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya. Mengingat aku sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, aku tidak banyak bicara. Meskipun disekolah aku terkenal dengan ocehan mulutku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata membuka mulutnya. "Kau tahu? Kau benar-benar terlihat murung tadi." Ucapnya tanpa melihatku. "Maka dari itu, aku ingin mengajakmu kesini. Siapa tahu saja, kau bisa lebih tenang. Tapi aku malah membuatmu menangis, maaf ya. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Dari nada bicaranya, terdengar ia sangat menyesal. Hey.. Aku baru tahu, ada wanita seperti dia. Padahal kami baru bertemu, tapi kenapa dia memperdulikanku? Ini membuatku bingung. Apa yang harus aku jawab?

"T-tidak. Aku memang a-akan kesini kok. Kau tidak perlu meminta m-maaf." Ucapku terbata. Apa aku menjawabnya dengan benar?

"Syukurlah. Aku benar-benar memikirkan hal itu tadi." Kali ini Hinata tersenyum kembali. Membuatku membalas senyumannya. Setelah itu, keadaan menjadi hening kembali.

Ketika malam semakin dingin, aku melihat Hinata mengeratkan jaket tebalnya melalui ekor mataku. Bahkan hembusan nafasnya pun sangat terlihat jelas di udara. Setelah itu Hinata berdiri.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang." Ucapnya. Tanpa menungguku untuk berdiri, dia telah berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku lupa, bagaimana dengan sapu tangannya? "Hinata, tunggu! Bagaimana dengan sapu tanganmu?" Tanyaku sambil berdiri.

Dia berbalik, kemudian menjawab pertanyaanku. "Simpan saja. Kalau kau ingin mengembalikannya mungkin lain waktu. Yang pasti kita akan bertemu kembali." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia berjalan kembali. Baru saja beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba dia berhenti lagi. Tapi kali ini, dia tidak berbalik untuk memandangku.

"Naruto-_kun_, kau tidak boleh menunjukkan wajah murungmu di sekolah. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi bukan? Tetaplah tersenyum, Naruto-_kun_." Ucapnya. Memang, dulu ketika aku sedih, aku pernah tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Alhasil semua orang mengejekku karena aku terlihat lemah dan payah. Maka dari itu, aku selalu tersenyum menampakkan cengiran khasku. Tapi, hey! Darimana dia tahu tentang itu? Seingatku, kami baru berkenalan dan aku tidak pernah berkata apa-apa tentang sekolah. Tapi..

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Naruto-_kun_." Pikiranku terhenti ketika mendengar ucapannya. Kali ini dia benar-benar akan pulang. Dia tidak membalikan badannya lagi. Bahkan kini aku sudah tidak melihat wujudnya lagi. Entah kenapa, aku ingin dia terus bersamaku disini.

Hey.. aku baru sadar. Hatiku sudah tenang. Rasa sakit yang tadi sempat menggerogotiku, sudah pergi dan hilang entah kemana. Digantikan dengan perasaan yang begitu tenang dan nyaman. Apakah ini semua karena wanita itu? Wanita yang telah aku tabrak? Wanita tanpa pupil, yang bernama Hinata itu?

Kalau begitu, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya.

Kemudian aku duduk kembali. Kurasa aku tidak akan pulang secepat ini. Ah iya, aku lupa belum meminum minuman kaleng yang diberikan Hinata padaku.

Mataku melebar kaget ketika aku melihat nama minuman kaleng tersebut. Ternyata ini adalah minuman kaleng favoritku. Tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu? Aku benar-benar dibuat bingung olehnya. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Siapa Hinata? Mengapa dia tahu sesuatu yang belum aku katakan padanya. Bahkan sampai minuman favorit pun dia tahu..

Hinata, wanita itu begitu misterius..

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

**A/N :**

Nyahoooo~~~ Kembali lagi bersama saya!

Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic multichapter.. Aku enggak tau bakal kapan updatenya, tapi akan aku usahakan secepatnya. Oh iya, fic ini enggak bakalan sampe belasan. Palingan sampe 6-7 chapter :D

Maaf juga nih, chapter pertama word nya cuma sedikit. Tapi nanti bakal banyak kok.. Janji deh.. Terus kalau misalkan alurnya kecepetan maaf juga.

Semoga fic aku semakin baik ya.. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 2! :D

.

Read and Review, Please? ;)


	2. 2

…_."Hinata, tunggu! Bagaimana dengan sapu tanganmu?" Tanyaku sambil berdiri._

_Dia berbalik, kemudian menjawab pertanyaanku. "Simpan saja. Kalau kau ingin mengembalikannya mungkin lain waktu. Yang pasti kita akan bertemu kembali." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia berjalan kembali. Baru saja beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba dia berhenti lagi. Tapi kali ini, dia tidak berbalik untuk memandangku._

_"Naruto-__kun__, kau tidak boleh menunjukkan wajah murungmu di sekolah. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi bukan? Tetaplah tersenyum, Naruto-__kun__."…._

…

Aku membukakan mataku ketika banyak cahaya menyinari tepat di depan mataku. Rasanya silau sekali. Setelah beberapa kali mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, akhirnya aku bisa melihat dengan normal. Kemudian aku bangun dan duduk di tepi kasur. Ingatanku mulai kembali pada mimpi yang baru saja aku alami.

Wanita bernama Hinata itu.. Jadi dia hanya mimpi? Konyol sekali. Aku pikir dia benar-benar telah hadir dalam hidupku. Dia tampak begitu nyata. Tentang senyumannya, nasehatnya, bahkan ketika aku menangis dia memberiku sebuah sapu tangan miliknya. Hey.. T-tunggu dulu, sapu tangan? Kalau memang dia hanya ada dalam mimpiku, seharusnya sapu tangan itu tidak ada.

Tepat setelah pemikiran itu, pandanganku aku alihkan ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Mataku melebar kaget ketika aku melihat sebuah sapu tangan bewarna lavender tergeletak begitu saja di meja belajarku.

Jadi.. Semua yang aku dan dia lakukan kemarin adalah sebuah kenyataan..?

* * *

**Naruto **belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

Friendship, Romance, Family, and Hurt/Comfort

**Warning!** Naruto POV, AU, OOC, Typos, Missing Text, Etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**...**

Story line by **Timochin**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Rasa lapar yang luar biasa ini, tidak bisa aku tahan lagi. Ah, aku baru ingat, semalam aku tidak makan. Bahkan, aku melewati kedai _Ichiraku Ramen_ begitu saja yang notabennya adalah kedai _ramen_ favoritku nomor satu. Suasana hati yang buruk ternyata bisa membuat menurunkan selera makan. Hmm..

Tepat ketika aku melewati ruang tamu, aku melihat ayah sedang tertidur disana. Disebuah kursi tamu yang panjang. Pasti ibu yang menyuruhnya tidur disana. Tidak salah lagi. Setiap kali mereka bertengkar, pasti salah satu mereka– sebenarnya selalu ayah– tidur diluar kamar. Bukan hal yang asing lagi sekarang. Aku memutarkan bola mataku bosan. Benar benar membuatku muak.

Sudahlah. _Toh_ aku tidak peduli lagi. Sungguh. Jika saja salah satu dari mereka bisa menjelaskan dengan cara baik-baik, keluarga ini akan tetap utuh. Akan tetap.. Stop! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Berusaha untuk menghilangkna pikiran-pikiran yang nantinya akan membuat hatiku melayang seperti kemarin.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat terhenti karena melihat _tousan_. Kemudian aku membuka kulkas, dan membawa sebotol susu yang masih penuh. Dengan cepat aku membuka penutupnya dan meneguk susu itu beberapa kali. Setelah itu, aku membawa beberapa potong roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai _orange_ kesukaanku.

Kegiatan ini sudah menjadi aktivitas rutin yang aku laksanakan semenjak.. kau-tahu-apa-maksud-ku. Hanya sarapan dengan beberapa potong roti dan sebotol susu.

|H|E|A|V|E|N|L|Y| |D|A|Y|S|

"Yo _minna_! _Ohayo_!" Aku berteriak dengan kencang begitu aku membuka pintu kelas. Membuat mereka melotot tajam ke arahku karena mengagetkan mereka. Dengan santainya aku cengengesan. "Dasar bodoh." Ucap seorang penuh dengan sindiran. Haaahh, biar ku tebak. Pasti dia si _teme_! Masih pagi juga, sudah membuatku kesal.

"_Teme!_ Awas kau ya.." Aku berusaha untuk tenang. Ini masih pagi, aku tidak ingin tenangaku terbuang dengan cuma-cuma, hanya karena membalas perkataanya. _Huh_, aku menghela nafas pelan.

Kemudian aku duduk di jajaran paling belakang dekat dengan jendela. Aku memilihnya karena dari sini aku bisa melihat pemandangan indah Konoha Boarding School, atau sekolahku. Banyak orang yang bilang Konoha Boarding School –Singkat saja KBS–, adalah salah satu sekolah yang paling diminati seantero Jepang. Tentu saja, karena sekolah ini banyak diminati, KBS menyaring siswa-siswi barunya dengan sangat ketat. Mulai dari nilai, perilaku, bahkan bisa dibilang untuk memasuki KBS harus mempunyai uang yang cukup banyak.

Tidak mudah memang, padahal nilaiku bisa dibilang standar. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Tapi untunglah, prestasi non akademikku –Basket, cukup bagus (Dan itu membuatku semakin popular lho.. Bahkan aku mempunyai _fansclub_ku sendiri, hehehe). Selain itu, ada Tsunade –Nenekku yang membantuku untuk bisa bersekolah disini.

Bicara soal KBS, sekolah ini memiliki dua gedung utama. Gedung pertama yaitu tempat dimana aku belajar sekarang. Yaitu gedung sekolah dimana murid laki-laki dan perempuan bersatu. Sedangkan gedung yang satunya adalah gedung yang dikhususkan untuk murid perempuan. Tapi tetap saja, pemegang kepala sekolah di KBS hanya satu, nenekku.

…

Haaaah.. Pelajaran Anko-_sensei_ selalu membosankan. Lagi-lagi dia membicarakan tentang sejarah terbentuknya dunia dan sejarah terbentuknya manusia. Tidak ada satu pun sejarah yang aku sukai. Benar-benar membosankan.

Tidak tahan, aku mengalihkan pandanganku menuju jendela. Memandangi sebuah taman yang tepat berada ditengah-tengah gedung utama KBS.

Sebersit ingatan tentang taman tiba-tiba muncul. Hinata. Lagi, aku mengingat tentang dirinya. Mengingat hal itu, hal yang belum pernah aku katakana padanya, membuat sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam benakku. Mengapa dia seolah-olah tahu tentang kehidupanku di sekolah?

Apa mungkin dia salah satu fans? Atau yang lebih parah adalah, dia seorang stalker?

"Jangan sampai.." Gumamku bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari bahkan setiap jam, menit, detik, kita terus menerus di perhatikan! Segala sesuatu yang kita lakukan direkam baik-baik olehnya. Pekerjaan yang menakutkan, menurutku sih.

Tapi bagaimana dia tahu? Arrgggh, benar-benar membuatku pusing. Tanpa sadar aku meremas kepalaku.

"…to."

Apa aku harus bertanya pada salah satu fansku?

"..a..rut.."

Tapi bisa saja jadi salah paham.

"Na…to."

Jadi aku harus bagaimana dong?

"…ruto!"

Tany-

"NARUTO!"

Aku tersentak kaget. Pikaran-pikiran yang ada di otaku seketika hilang. "Ya, _sensei_!" Ucapku sedikit keras. Tentu saja karena aku kaget.

Gawat. Aku lupa kalau hari ini yang mengajar bagian Anko-_sensei_, salah satu guru _killer_ di KBS.

"Perhatikan gurumu jika sedang belajar, _baka_! Sana keluar dari kelasku! Dan jangan sekali-kali kamu turunkan kakimu. Ingat itu!" Ucap Anko-_sensei_ dengan tajam. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku menuruti perintahnya. Haaahh.. Biarlah, _toh_ aku sudah terbiasa. Tapi untuk alasan melamun seperti ini aku baru mendapatkannya. Biasanya aku selalu dikeluarkan dari kelas karena terlalu sering membuat guru jengkel akibat kejahilanku, hehehe.

Tapi mungkin aku harus bertanya..

|H|E|A|V|E|N|L|Y| |D|A|Y|S|

Ah, penantian panjangku telah berakhir. Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Waktunya makan-_dattebayo_!

Oh iya, kantin di KBS hanya ada satu. Tempatnya juga sangat strategis, yaitu di antara dua gedung utama. Bisa dibilang, hanya dikantinlah kita dapat bertemu dengan murid sekolah khusus perempuan. Selain itu, kanti juga penghubung antara gedung yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Ya pokoknya gitu deh.

Beruntung sekali diriku~ Kantin masih kosong! Eh, ada beberapa sih. Tapi masih belum banyak. Aku harus cepat-cepat!

Baru saja aku mengambil beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba segerombolan wanita datang menghampiriku.

"_Naruto-senpai! Boleh aku minta fotomu?"_

"_Senpai! Terimalah ini!_

"_Naruto-kun ayo makan bersama!"_

"_Naruto! I love you!_"

O-oy.. Apa salah satu dari mereka menyatakan cinta padaku? Yang benar saja! Ck, dasar aneh-aneh saja.

"Aa-ahh.. Terima kasih banyak." Ucapku sambil tersenyum kaku. Seketika saja mereka menjerit bahagia. Membuat gendang telingaku sakit saja.

Sepintas, ingatanku teringat tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan fans. Hey! Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus. Aku tidak perlu menanyakan mereka satu persatu. Cukup satu pertanyaan tentang 'itu' maka mereka akan menjawabnya dengan serempak. Kalau pun tidak, pasti mereka akan menjawab pertanyaanku satu persatu.

"Ummm, apa kalian mengenali seseorang dengan rambut berwarna indigo dan bermata lavender?" Tanyaku yang entah pada siapa. Mereka terdiam. Beberapa detik kemudian salah satu dari mereka menjawab.

"Lavender? Aku tidak pernah lihat." Ucapnya. "Tidak ada orang berambut indigo di anggoto _fansclub _kami, Naruto-_kun_."

"Oke, _sankyu_!" Ucapku sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka, tentunya dengan cengiran khasku. Dari jauh aku mendengar mereka berteriak _fangirling-an _(lagi).

Jadi dia bukan salah satu penggemarku? Lalu siapa? Dia tidak masuk dalam _fansclub_. Tapi bisa saja dia seorang _secret admirer_. Ya, penggemar rahasia. Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada salah satu temanku yang berada di sekolah khusus perempuan. Mungkin saja dia tahu tentang Hinata. Kuharap begitu.

…

Tak terasa, bel pulang sudah berbunyi lagi. Dengan cepat aku memasukkan buku-bukuku yang berserakan diatas meja. Setelah selesai, aku langsung keluar dari kelas.

"_Dobe_! Kemana?" Tanya Sasuke ketika dia melihatku sedang terburu-buru. Tidak biasa Sasuke seperti itu, memang. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Dipikiranku kini hanya ada satu. Aku harus cepat pergi menuju gerbang sekolah sebelum terlambat. "Urusan kecil. _Jaa_." Ucapku dengan singkat, seperti si _teme_.

Syukurlah. Aku belum terlambat. Murid disekolah sebelahku belum keluar. Beberapa menit kemudian, satu-persatu murid mulai berkeluaran. Tanpa diperintah, mataku mencari-cari seseorang yang aku kenal. Matsuri. Dia adalah teman SMP ku. Ah, itu dia!

"Matsuri!" Teriakku. Kulihat dia sedang bersama temannya, Tenten. Seketika Matsuri menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. "Kesini sebentar!" Lanjutku.

"Ada apa Naruto-_kun_?" Tanyanya ketika dia sudah berada tepat didepanku. "Apa kau kenal dengan wanita berambut indigo?"

Dia terlihat berpikir sebentar. Kemudian ia menjawab dengan sedikit heran, "maksudmu Mio-_chan_?" Aku menggeleng. "Bukan, matanya warna lavender dan tidak ada pupilnya."

Setelah mendengar perkataanku, dia berpikir kembali. Cukup lama kali ini, membuatku semakin tidak sabar. "Namanya Hinata. Kau kenal?" Ucapku lagi. Sedangkan Matsuri masih saja berkutat dengan pikirannya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menggeleng pelan. "Aku rasa tidak ada yang bernama Hinata disini." Ucap Matsuri menatapku. "Mungkin dia satu sekolah denganmu." Lanjutnya.

Aku menggeleng (lagi). "Tidak. Jika dia ada disekolahku, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu, Matsuri." Ucapku sedikit tertawa geli. Wajar saja, Matsuri adalah wanita yang pintar. Logikanya, dia tidak akan berkata seperti tadi. "Eh, iya juga sih." Matsuri menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Mungkin dia tengah dilanda perasaan malu? Hehehe.

"Umm, _arigato _Matsuri! Aku harus pergi." Ucapku. Sedangkan Matsuri, dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Setelah itu aku pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Jadi, Hinata bukanlah penggemarku? Bahkan dia tidak bersekolah disini. Lalu siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa dia tahu?

Satu-satunya hal yang paling masuk akal adalah.. Itu semua hanya, sebuah kebetulan yang tepat sasaran. Ya. Kebetulan.

|H|E|A|V|E|N|L|Y| |D|A|Y|S|

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak peristiwa itu. Mungkin aku akan benar-benar melupakannya jika saja ia tidak berbicara yang membuatku bingung dan penasaran tentangnya. Lagipula, selama tiga hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Mungkin perkataannya waktu itu tentang 'kita akan bertemu kembali' untuk jangka waktu yang panjang. Oke, oke. Aku tidak akan membicarakannya lagi. Sudah cukup sampai disini.

"Yo, Naruto! Lagi banyak pikiran ya? Lihat _tuh_ wajahmu, kayak kakek-kakek" Tiba-tiba Kiba datang mengejekku. Menyebalkan. "Eh, udah denger belum? Katanya ada murid baru lho. Tapi sayang, bukan disekolah kita." Lanjutnya. Maksudnya murid baru disekolah khusus perempuan itu? "Mungkin dia bisa menjadi pengalih perhatian pikiranmu nanti, hahahaha" Ucap Kiba. Oke, perkataan Kiba kali ini cukup membuatku kesal.

"Apaan sih. Urusin aja _tuh_ anjingmu. Pasti dia lagi tersiksa karena tidak ada kekasinya." Balasku. Kiba, dia terlihat kesal. Hahaha, aku menang!

"Cih! Awas kau Naruto!"

Aku pergi meninggalkannya sambil tertawa. Kiba memang selalu seperti itu. Dia mengejek duluan, dia juga yang kalah duluan. Haaah, ada-ada saja.

"NARUTO!" Aku menoleh ketika ada yang memanggil namaku dengan keras.

GLEK!

Aku menelan ludah dengan berat. Ternyata yang memanggilku adalah Anko-_sensei_. "Naruto, tolong bantu aku membawa buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan gedung sebrang." Ucapnya. Haaahh, kenapa harus disaat santai seperti ini? Merepotkan saja. "Malas ah _sensei_." Ucapku dengan malas.

Seketika dia memandangku dengan tajam, seolah-olah aku adalah mangsanya. "Kau bilang apa Naruto?" Ucapnya penuh dengan penekanan.

GLEK!

Lagi-lagi aku menelan ludah dengan berat. Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada yang bisa membantah perkataannya. "B-baik _sensei_." Ucapku terbata. Tiba-tiba saja Anko-_sensei_ tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Guru _killer_ memang pantas disandangnya. Huh.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, aku mengangkat buku-buku itu. Memang tidak berat, tapi tetap saja ini membuatku sebal. Seharusnya di waktu istirahat ini, aku gunakan waktuku dengan baik. Tapi malah disuruh ini itu. Menyebalkaaaaann..

…

Jarak perpustakaan sekolah khusus perempuan dengan kelasku jauh. Pake banget. Makanya aku malas. Ah, kalau saja bukan Anko-_sensei _yang menyuruh, pasti aku bakal kabur secepat kilat. Tapi gak apa-apa deh. Disini aku bisa menjadi lelaki nomor satu. Hahahaha, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, eh?

Ah! Bell masuk sudah berbunyi. Membuat semua siswi yang ada disekitarku, terburu-buru memasuki kelas mereka. Seketika keadaan menjadi hening dan sepi. Bahkan bunyi sepatuku pun terdengar. Padahal disekolahku, meskipun bel sudah berbunyi tetap saja ada yang masih berisik. Keadaan akan menjadi tenang setelah guru memasuki kelas. Benar-benar dua sekolah yang berbeda.

Saat aku melihat keselilingku, mataku sempat melihat Matsuri sedang duduk rapi dikelasnya. Aku berhenti untuk melihat kelas Matsuri yang tampak berbeda. Ternyata dikelas Matsuri ada seorang murid baru. Aku jadi teringat perkataan Kiba tadi. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakannya.

T-tunggu, aku kenal dengan rambut indigonya. Samar-samar aku mendengarnya ia sedang memperkenalkan dirinya. "… Panggil saja Hinata. Saya pindahan dari London. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

DEG!

D-dia, Hinata. Jadi dia murid pindahan?! Kata 'kebetulan' yang aku pegang teguh, runtuh seketika. Bagaimana ini bisa disebut dengan kebetulan? Aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang dek-

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Ayo cepat." Suara Anko-_sensei_ membuyarkan lamunanku. "A-ah, iya _sensei_. Tunggu sebentar." Pandanganku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Bahkan saat hendak berjalan kembali pun, aku masih melihat ke arah Hinata. Dia benar-benar menyita perhatianku.

Saat aku akan benar-benar tidak bisa melihatnya lagi karena terhalang oleh tembok, tiba-tiba dia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sama saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Selembut saat dia mencoba untuk menenangkanku. Seolah dia sudah tahu dengan tepat siapa diriku.

Apakah ini yang disebut dengan sebuah kebetulan?

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

**A/N :**

Yossshh, Chapter 2 sudah aku publish.. :)

Aku benar-benar ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang udah ngereview ff-aku. Mulai dari yang pertama sampai yang sekarang..

Karena tanpa kalian, aku pasti bakalan down akibat pikiran negatif yang merasuki diriku *apa banget

Big Thanks for..

Guest, Naruhinalalala, Guest, yudi, virgo24,** , fress tobi sullivan, .7, DrunKenMist99, , Sean Tero.**

Mohon direview lagi, makasih.. Maaf aku gak bisa bales reviewnya. Sibuk mau UN, doain juga yah supaya aku bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan :D

sekal lagi, Aku masih butuh tanggapan dari para readers sekalian, jadi tolong direview ya, makasih..


	3. 3

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Ayo cepat." Suara Anko-_sensei_ membuyarkan lamunanku. "A-ah, iya _sensei_. Tunggu sebentar." Pandanganku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Bahkan saat hendak berjalan kembali pun, aku masih melihat ke arah Hinata. Dia benar-benar menyita perhatianku.

Saat aku akan benar-benar tidak bisa melihatnya lagi karena terhalang oleh tembok, tiba-tiba dia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sama saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Selembut saat dia mencoba untuk menenangkanku. Seolah dia sudah tahu dengan tepat siapa diriku.

Apakah ini yang disebut dengan sebuah kebetulan?

**…**

"Letakkan disitu, Naruto!" Ucap Anko-_sensei_ tegas. Aku hanya mengangguk dan meletakkan buku tebal nan berat ini ditempat yang Anko-_sensei_ tunjuk. "Sudah _sensei_." Sejenak Anko-_sensei_ memandangiku. Kenapa dia?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat sana kembali ke kelasmu!" Oh iya juga! Aku ingat, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Tapi, kenapa aku terus berdiri disini ya? Sudahlah.

Dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar. Mungkin bisa dibilang setengah berlari? Entahlah, yang penting sekarang aku harus cepat kembali ke kelas. Jika tidak, hukuman akan menimpaku kembali. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

* * *

**Naruto **belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

Friendship, Romance, Family, and Hurt/Comfort

**Warning!** Naruto POV, AR, OOC, Typos, Missing Text, Etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**...**

Story line by **Timochin**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan cepat. Bel istirahat kedua telah berbunyi.

Beruntungnya aku. Saat tadi memasuki kelas, ternyata Kakashi-_sensei_ yang sedang mengajar. Aku menghela nafas lega. Pasalnya, guru yang satu ini tidak terlalu memperdulikan muridnya. Meski begitu, entah mengapa otakku dipenuhi oleh pikiran saat di lorong sekolah sebelah tadi. Tidak hentinya aku memikirkan dia –Hinata. Dia yang menoleh padaku hanya untuk tersenyum lembut.

Kebetulan lainnya? Aku rasa tidak. Pertama, dia tahu tentang kebiasaanku disekolah. Kedua, dia tahu minuman kaleng favoritku. Dan yang terakhir, dia tahu bahwa tadi aku yang sedang melewati kelasnya. Mungkin masih banyak lagi yang dia ketahui tentangku, dan aku tidak mengetahui alasan dia bisa tahu tentang aku. Seperti yang pernah aku bilang, dia adalah wanita misterius.

**…**

Aku mengambil beberapa makanan yang aku suka. Ketahuilah, aku sangat lapar. Hanya tinggal mencari tempat duduk, dan aku akan memakan makanan ini dengan sangat cepat.

Ketika aku sedang mencari kursi kosong yang bisa kugunakan, aku melihat seseorang melambaikan tangannya padaku. Banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang membuatku tidak bisa melihat lebih jelas siapa yang melambaikan tangannya padaku. Tanpa berpikir banyak, aku mendekati orang tersebut. Ahh, ternyata Matsuri. Dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju Matsuri. Kulihat dia sedang bersama Tenten.

"Naruto, ayo makan bersama." Ucap Matsuri ketika aku sudah berada di depannya. "Lihat, masih ada kursi yang tersisa." Lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk dan berkata, "_arigatou_, Matsuri, Tenten." Kemudian aku duduk dan langsung melahap makananku dengan cepat.

"Kau pasti lapar ya, Naruto-_san_." Tenten membuka suaranya. Kulihat dia terkikik geli. "Hehehe, begitulah." Ucapku sedikit malu? Haah, bagaimana tidak? Tanpa sengaja, aku telah memperlihatkan cara makanku jika sedang lapar. Memalukan.

"Oh iya, ada yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu." Ucap Tenten kembali. Karena mulutku penuh dengan makanan, aku hanya bisa mendengarkannya saja. "Dia teman SD-ku. Kami berpisah saat kelulusan SD, dia ikut ayahnya pergi ke London."

T-tunggu dulu. London? Apa mungkin itu Hina—

"Ah itu dia! Hinata, ayo cepat sini!"

DEG!

J-jadi benar? Dia Hinata? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sudah kenal dengannya. Aah, kenapa aku harus gugup seperti ini. Seperti bukan aku saja. Oh ayolah, kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat?

Tanpa aku sadari, aku menyalurkan kegugupanku pada makanan yang berada di depan mataku. Aku memakannya lebih cepat daripada yang tadi. Secepat yang aku bisa. Mungkin sekarang wajahku penuh dengan sisa-sisa makanan. Dan bahkan aku mendengar Matsuri sedang menertawakanku. Apakah dia tahu aku sedang gugup? Sangat memalukan. Sungguh, jika saja jantungku berdetak normal, pasti aku akan cerewet padanya. Uggh, menyebalkan.

"Hey Naruto-_san_, bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu?" Ucap Tenten yang sepertinya tersinggung oleh tingkah lakuku yang –hmm, tidak layak untuk dilihat? Dengan ragu aku mengangkat kepalaku yang tadinya tertunduk.

"Naruto-_san_, ini Hinata. Dia baru saja mengejutkanku tentang kepulangannya dari Inggris. Terlebih, dia sekarang satu sekolah denganku. Dan Hinata, ini Naruto. Dia cowok tercerewet yang pernah aku kenal."

Hey! Apa-apaan perkenalan tentangku tadi. Cowok tercerewet? Aku memandang Tenten tajam. Tentu saja, aku keberatan tentang itu. Tunggu, aku pikir tadi Tenten yang memberi tahu semua tentangku kepada Hinata. Tapi ternyata dia baru tahu tentang kepulangan Hinata.

"Hinata, salam kenal Naruto-_san_.." Ucap Hinata tersenyum. Dia memberi sedikit penekanan pada kata 'Naruto-_san_'. Juga, tangannya terulur untuk menjabat tanganku. Aku menatapnya heran. Bukankah kita telah saling mengenal? Sedetik kemudian, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ah, mungkin dia tidak ingin mengecewakan temannya. Baiklah aku akan mengikuti per—

"Naruto! Ayo cepat, perkenalkan dirimu!" Ucap Tenten kesal. Dengan cepat aku menjabat tangannya. "A..aah.. Salam kenal." Ucapku gugup dan tersenyum canggung. Kemudian ia melepaskan tanganku, dan sedikit tertawa geli. Heeh, apa yang dia tertawakan? Tak lama, Tenten dan Matsuri pun ikut tertawa. Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka tertawakan _sih?_

"Hmm? Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Ucapku dengan heran. Aku menatap mereka satu persatu. Mereka masih senang tertawa, membuatku semakin penasaran saja. Tak lama kemudian, tangan Hinata menunjuk sesuatu, dan tentu saja (masih) sambil tertawa. Aku menoleh kebelakang, dan tidak mendapatkan satu hal pun yang dapat membuatku tertawa seperti mereka. Aku melihat Hinata kembali, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tangan putihnya terlihat sedang menunjuk kearahku.

Apa maksudnya itu aku? Dengan ragu aku menunjuk diriku sendiri. Dan kulihat mereka semua menangguk angguk. L-lalu apa ada yang salah denganku?

A-aah! Wajahku! Iya, pasti wajahku yang belepotan. Uggh, sangat memalukan. Aku cepat-cepat mengambil tisu. Konyol sekali diriku. Memalukaaann..

.

|H|E|A|V|E|N|L|Y| |D|A|Y|S|

.

Hari ini aku ada latihan basket. Kompetisi musim dingin akan segera dimulai. Untuk itu, kami –team basket KBS mempersiapkan strategi untuk mengalahkan lawan-lawan kami.

"Naruto! Cepat ganti bajumu, kita akan segera mulai!" Ucap Kiba. Yaahh, begitu-begitu juga Kiba adalah salah satu pemain inti. Kemampuan bermain basketnya hebat, tapi tidak ada yang lebih hebat selain aku. Hehehe.. "Oke!"

Dengan segera aku menuju ke ruang ganti. Aku mengganti seragam sekolah dengan kaus basket yang aku suka. Bewarna oranye dan kuning, dengan nomor punggung 10. Setelah mengganti baju dan sepatu, aku berlari cepat menuju lapangan. Benar saja, mereka sudah menungguku.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat pemanasan. Setelah itu berkumpul kembali, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucap guru berpakaian serba hijau, siapa lagi kalau bukan guru Gai –orang yang kelewat semangat masa muda. "Jangan lupa, lakukan dengan penuh semangat masa muda kalian!" Tuh kan..

"Baik _sensei_!"

Satu-persatu dari kami mulai berpencar, untuk mengambil bola basket yang berserakan di lapangan. Begitu juga aku. Setelah mendapatkan bola yang pas, aku men-_drible_ bola tersebut hingga tepat di bawah ring. Dengan penuh percaya diri, aku men-_shoot_nya, dan.. 2 poin untukku! Yeahh!

Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut hingga peluit guru Gai berbunyi nyaring. "Oke, oke! Ayo berkumpul kembali!"

"Karena pertandingan musin dingin akan segera dimulai, untuk itu hari ini kita akan latihan untuk membuat strategi yang cocok untuk melawan musuh. Tim inti untuk kali ini adalah Kiba, Sai, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Sasuke sebagai kapten tim. Anggota yang lain menjadi cadangan, untuk itu kalian semua harus berlatih. Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!" Jelas Gai-_sensei_.

"_Yoshaa_!"

**…**

Matahari sudah tenggelam. Jam pun sudah menunjukkan waktunya makan malam. Latihan basket hari ini sungguh membuatku lelah. Badanku pegal sana-sini. Uggh, semoga saja mereka berdua tidak ada dirumah. Aku tidak ingin mereka membuatku semakin lelah.

Aku membuka pintu rumahku. Ah, tidak di kunci.

"Ah, Naruto. Kau sudah pulang? Ayo cepat mandi, kita makan bersama." Suara ibu terdengar ketika aku baru saja memasuki rumah. Ada ibu rupanya.

Kulihat, ibu sudah duduk di meja makan. Menungguku. Aku menatap wajah ibu, dan menggeleng pelan."Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah makan diluar." Ucapku dingin sembari menolehkan pandanganku ke arah yang lain. Setelah itu aku langsung menuju kamarku. Dan membantingkan diriku sendiri di atas kasur. Aku benar-benar lelah. Hmm, mungkin aku tidak akan mandi?

Baru saja aku menutup mataku, telingaku mendengar suara isak tangis dari luar. Ah, aku yakin itu pasti _kaa-san_. Dia menangis.. lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali ibu menangis. Jujur saja, aku merasa bersalah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Perutku sudah kenyang, dan aku benar-benar lelah. Lelah fisik, maupun batin.

Samar-samar aku mendengarnya berkata dengan lirih, "maafkan _kaa-san_.. Naruto.."

Beberapa detik setelah itu, pandanganku mulai buram dan tertidur lelap. Satu kata yang terlintas dalam pikiranku sebelum aku benar-benar terlelap adalah.. _maaf_..

.

|H|E|A|V|E|N|L|Y| |D|A|Y|S|

.

Tepat ketika aku membuka pintu rumah, hujan salju mulai turun ke permukaan. Aku merapatkan jaket tebalku, hari ini benar-benar dingin. Mungkin hari ini aku akan naik bis saja. Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju halte. Oh untunglah, saat aku sampai di halte, sudah ada bis yang sedang berhenti. Jadi aku tidak perlu menunggu bis lama-lama.

Langsung saja aku menaiki bus itu. Baru saja aku naik, supir mulai menyupir bisnya kembali. Sial. Dia tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk duduk. Dengan perasaan _badmood_ aku mencari kursi yang kosong diantara banyaknya penumpang bis. Déjà vu sekali. Rasanya aku baru mengalaminya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ah! Aku menemukan satu kursi yang kosong!

"Permisi nona, saya ingin duduk disampingmu." Ucapku dengan sopan. Meskipun tanpa melihat wajah nona tersebut.

"Oh, tentu saja.. Naruto-_kun_."

D-dia.. tahu namaku? Darimana?

Seketika aku menolehkan wajahku ke arahnya. Berambut indigo, kulit putih bersih tanpa noda.. Hinata! Ternyata dia menaiki bis yang sama denganku! Apa itu berar—

"Tidak jadi duduk, Naruto-_kun_?" Ucap Hinata. Sontak, membuyarkan lamunanku. "A-aah.. Jadi kok, hehehe."

Aku pun duduk disebelahnya. Dan mencoba untuk bersikap normal dihadapannya. Juga mencoba untuk.. err—mencairkan suasana yang entah mengapa sedikit canggung?

"_A_-_arigatou_, Hinata." Ucapku sambil melirik ke arahnya. Kulihat dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Dan entah mengapa, pipiku mulai memanas. Padahal tadi aku ingat, pipiku sangat kedinginan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku _sih_?! Siaaaalll!

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kedinginan?" Hinata bertanya. Apa dia khawatir denganku? Oh yang benar saja! Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepala. "Bukannya kau yang kedinginan? Lihat, kau tidak memakai syal." Ucapku setelah tersadar bahwa Hinata tidak memakai syal.

"Tenang saja. Sebagai seorang perempuan, aku kuat kok!"

Tanpa sadar, bibirku tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. "Tapi tetap saja kau perempuan."

Aku melepaskan lilitan syal merahku. Aku sedikit melipatnya, lalu memberikan syalku pada Hinata. "Ini pakailah. Jaketku sudah cukup tebal untuk menghangatkanku." Kali ini aku sadar. Aku mengucapkannya sambil mengukir senyuman hangatku. "Tap—"

"Aku ini laki-laki. Lebih kuat dari perempuan, hehehe." Aku memotong perkataannya disertai dengan cengiran yang selama ini menjadi khasku. Kulihat dia sedikit merona, kemudian ia berkata, "b-baiklah.. terimakasih, Naruto-_kun_." Aku mengangguk. Kemudian setelah itu, tidak ada lagi obrolan yang menghiasi kami.

**…**

Saat ini aku sedang berada di koridor sekolah. Selepas turun dari bis dan mulai memasuki kawasan sekolah, Hinata berjalan terlebih dahulu. Katanya _sih_, dia ada urusan mendadak setelah menerima pesan melalui ponselnya.

Oh sudahlah. Kenapa juga aku jadi peduli sama dia. Memalukan. Lagipula, pagi ini aku harus berkumpul di ruang klub.

"Oy! Naruto! Ayo cepat, Gai-_sensei_ sudah menunggu kita. Jangan biarkan semangat masa muda _sensei_ terhalangi olehmu!" Lee berteriak dengan kencang. Dan lagi, kalimat yang terakhir membuatku memutarkan bola mata dengan malas. "Oke, oke."

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemput Gai-_sensei_ dulu. _Jaa_!" Ucap Lee.

Uggh, baru saja aku terbebas dari teriakan 'semangat masa muda' Lee, telingaku harus mendengar lagi ocehan si pecinta anjing akut. "Naruto, kau tahu tidak? Kabarnya ada _manager_ baru lho!" Mulai lagi. Entah kenapa dia sangat suka bergosip layaknya para wanita. Membuatku kesal saja. "Ya ya ya ya. Terserahmu saja."

"Cih! Lihat saja sendiri. Pasti kau akan kaget!" Ucapnya kembali.

Ah, sudah sampai. Kemudian aku membuka pintu ruang klub tersebut. Disana sudah ada si_ Teme_, Shikamaru, dan Sai. Juga beberapa anggota lainnya. "Baru kalian, mana yang lain?" Tanyaku. Tak mau berlama-lama berdiri, aku mengambil sebuah kursi, dan mendudukinya. "Entahlah."

Jawaban si pemalas –Shikamaru membuatku kesal saja.

Tak lama, pintu kembali terbuka. Oh ternyata Shino dan Lee. "Dimana guru Gai?" Tanyaku. Ayolah, aku sudah bosan! Dengan dinginnya, Shino menjawab, "_on the way_." Seketika salah satu alis ku terangkat. Singkat, padat, jelas, dan _cool_.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan sangat keras. Kali ini aku bisa menebaknya. Gai-_sensei_. Itu sudah pasti. "_Yosha minna_! Pasti kalian sudah menungguku kan?!" Ucapnya penuh semangat. Tak ada salah satu dari kami yang merespon perkataanya. Kecuali, yaah.. kau tahu. Rock Lee. Murid kebanggaan Gai-_sensei_.

"Huahahaha.. Dengan semangat masa muda ini, aku akan perkenalkan pada kalian _manager_ baru kita. Pengetahuannya mengenai dunia basket sangat luas. Mungkin beberapa diantara kalian tidak ada yang pernah menduganya! Kalau begitu.. Silahkan masuk!"

Tepat ketika guru Gai mengakhiri pembicaraanya, seorang murid perempuan masuk. Siapa ya? Ah, palingan siswi yang tidak ku kenal. Huh, padahal klub sudah mempunyai _manager_. Kenapa harus ditambah lagi?

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah yang lain. Tidak berminat untuk tahu siapa siswi tersebut. "Oke. Perkenalkan namamu." Ucap guru Gai kembali.

"_Hajimemashite_.."

Hmm.. Ini suara siapa ya? Sepertinya aku kenal.

"Hinata _desu_."

Hinata? Apa tadi dia menyebut namanya Hinata? Sungguh? Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, aku mulai menoleh pada sumber suara tersebut.

DEG!

D-dia.. Benar benar Hinata yang aku kenal.

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_.." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk badan. Serempak teman-temanku menjawab, "_kochirakoso, onegaishimasu_.."

Tanpa sadar aku mulai menggumamkan namanya. "Hina..ta..?"

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

**A/N :**

Yaaah.. _gomen gomen_, baru bisa update sekarang. Penyakit malas menyerangku setelah UN berakhir.. u,u

Jadinya gini deh, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan..

Kasih kritik dan sarannya ya, _hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu_! ^^)/


End file.
